


Now You Wait for Something to Cure This

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Nate finally have it out about what’s transpired between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Wait for Something to Cure This

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely [](http://burstoflight.livejournal.com/profile)[**burstoflight**](http://burstoflight.livejournal.com/) she requested Nate/Jenny and it ran away with itself. Concrit is always appreciated. Crossposted at [](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/profile)[**lorilann**](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/) and [](http://story-lottery.livejournal.com/profile)[**story_lottery**](http://story-lottery.livejournal.com/). [Prompt table.](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/211755.html)

**Title:** Now You Wait for Something to Cure This  
 **Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
 **Pairing:** Jenny Humphrey/Nate Archibald  
 **Prompt:** #10 - hide and seek  
 **Word Count:** 1130  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, they belong to CvZ and CW. I'm just using them for my enjoyment. No money is being made from this piece.  
 **Summary:** Jenny and Nate finally have it out about what’s transpired between them.  
 **Author’s Note:** This is for the lovely [](http://burstoflight.livejournal.com/profile)[**burstoflight**](http://burstoflight.livejournal.com/) she requested Nate/Jenny and it ran away with itself. Concrit is always appreciated. Crossposted at [](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/profile)[**lorilann**](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/) and [](http://story-lottery.livejournal.com/profile)[**story_lottery**](http://story-lottery.livejournal.com/). [Prompt table.](http://lorilann.livejournal.com/211755.html)

 

It had been raining for three days straight and Jenny was itching to get out of the loft. There was only so much sketching she could do without any new inspiration before she was climbing the walls. Dan was no help in keeping her occupied or distracted. This was a prime opportunity for all his brooding to come out into his writing, so he was not to be disturbed unless you wanted the evil eye all day. So Dan was out and so was Dad. Rufus had taken Lily with him to California for an art exhibition.

Jenny was left to her own devices as she flopped on the couch flipping through the channels when there was a knock on the door. Jenny was surprised to find Nate Archibald with water dripping off of him, standing on the other side of the door.

“Hi Jenny.”

She stood there watching him.

“Jenny?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

Jenny stood to the side letting him in.

“What do you want Nate?”

Taking a step toward her Nate pressed his lips to hers, sliding his hands into her hair pulling her closer as their tongues started to battle. Lips tongue and teeth, clashing and melding finding a breathtaking pace. They separated foreheads together.

“You should go.”

Jenny pulled away walking out of reach to the window.

“Jenny - “

“A kiss changes nothing. This isn’t a boo-boo that you can kiss better.”

Nate sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

**********

Less than a week later, Nate caught up with Jenny as she stepped into the courtyard.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Jenny has spent the past few days since the kiss trying to forget to no avail.

“What are you doing today?”

She could feel the pull of being near him but she had to hold strong. She could feel the eyes on her _them_ , the whispers and the not so whispered comments.

“I’m going home.”

Jenny started to walk away when Nate stepped in line with her.

“Can I walk you home?”

“All the way to Brooklyn?” She scoffed. “What do you really want?”

“To go back to the way it was.”

“There’s nothing to go back to.” Jenny sighed. “I can get home on my own.”

“Wait, Jenny.” Nate touched her arm. “Please? Can we just talk?”

Jenny looked at Nate with his sad, hopeful eyes. She did miss their friendship, it had been so easy and they used to get each other.

“Okay.”

He smiled, “Good.”

They continued on in silence to a little café. Pulling out her chair because he’s nothing if not a gentleman.

“Thank you.”

They ordered, coffee for him and peppermint tea for her. After their drinks arrived neither had said a word. Jenny was staring out the window while Nate fiddled with his cup.

“I’m sorry.”

Jenny’s head snapped in his direction.

“I’m sorry for what happened between us.”

She slowly nodded, egging him on.

“I was wrong to say that I didn’t know you because I do Jenny. I really do know you.”

“You hurt me,” Jenny’s voice cracked.

Nate looked down ashamed of himself.

“I know.”

“Why? Did you enjoy it?”

He shook his head, “No Jenny _never_.” Nate’s blue eyes bore into her own, “I was wrong and stupid.” He sighed deeply. “It’s no excuse but I wanted you to feel like I did. I was confused and hurt and angry. You have a family that’s always there and mine just left me all alone. Your family gave me something I never had and when it was gone I wanted you to lose it too. So you’d understand what it felt like. I was wrong, so wrong Jenny.”

She shook her head at him. She had finally gotten her answer about why but now she just wanted to go back to never knowing.

“You don’t destroy someone you care about to make yourself feel better.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Because that’s sick Nate.”

“I know.”

“Stop saying that. _I know. I know,_ ” she mocked. “You don’t. It’s okay on some level for you. I know that better than anyone because I wanted to be the “Queen” and destroying anyone in my way was necessary. But I got _burned_ Nate and not just by you. By myself as well. This way is still okay with you but not for me not anymore.”

“Jenny.”

“No. I always thought there was more to you than the superficial.”

“There is,” he cried.

Jenny sadly shook her head, “When you’re done with the games, you know where I live.”

She stood, Nate standing with her. Jenny pulled him into a hug and then she was gone.

**********

The next morning at school Nate strolled toward Jenny with a purpose. A smile on his face he extended his hand.

“Hi, I’m Nate Archibald. I’ve seen you around and wanted to introduce myself.”

Jenny’s eyes twinkled as she took his hand.

“Hi, Jenny Humphrey.”

“Well, Jenny Humphrey I think you and I could be good friends.”

He winked and walked away leaving Jenny with a smile on her face all day.

**********

Jenny had decided to ease back into a friendship with Nate slowly. She wasn’t eager to set herself up for failure if Nate decided to use her as his scapegoat again. They were going for a walk around Brooklyn, these were familiar surroundings and part of her rules if they were going to be friends again.

The duo arrived at a local park. Jenny told Nate to find a bench and she’d get them water. Nate received a text message.

“Can you find me?”

 _”Jenny?”_ Nate was confused. Standing he looked around for the blonde, wondering where she was.

Ding

“Where you ever a child? It’s hide and seek Nate. I’m hiding you are the seeker. Now come find me.”

A slow smile spread across his face. He began to walk the way Jenny had gone to get water.

Ding

“You’re not very good at this.”

He laughed out loud earning a few looks from some passerbys.

“Give me a hint.”

“Nope.”

Nate was searching around tree trunks and behind bushes when it started to rain in an unanticipated downpour. Everyone around him running for shelter as he searched for Jenny.

“Jenny,” he yelled.

She came running toward him grabbing his hand.

“Let’s go back to the loft.”

Nate pulled Jenny back to him.

“What?”

Pushing her wet hair out of her face, he leaned down pressing their lips together. Lips crashing together as Jenny ran her fingers through the hair at Nate’s nape bringing him closer as her tongue sought entrance. Nate opened willingly, increasing the intensity of their kiss. Pulling apart Jenny gave a breathless laugh.

“Come on.”

Linking their hands together they walked back. Slow was never something Jenny was good at.


End file.
